Insults to Worries
by Jinxy-24
Summary: Kanda was having a bad day, and Allen returning from his mission certainly didn't improve his mood. Kanda insults Allen, resulting in Allen losing his appetite. Kanda starts to get worried when Allen nearly stops eating anything at all. Yullen


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or any of the characters in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy! Characters' thou****ghts are in_ italics_.**

Kanda was having a bad day as usual. He was walking to the cafeteria for lunch. When he was waiting for Jerry to finish his soba, he heard the most annoying voice in the order. That meant that moyashi was back from his three-week mission. Kanda sighed. _There goes my peace and quiet_.

"Oh my goodness I'm starving!" The white haired boy yelled when he entered the cafeteria.

"Che. Is food all that you ever think about, baka moyashi? Maybe if you didn't stuff your face all the time you wouldn't be such a crappy exorcist." Kanda immediately regretted his words when he saw the sad expression that made its way on Allen's face.

Allen looked at the other exorcist with sad eyes and then he quickly turned around to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Allen where are you going? I thought you were hungry." Lenalee asked when she saw that Allen was leaving without having anything to eat.

"I lost my appetite." He replied with no emotion in his voice.

_That's weird. His appetite is always abnormally large, and he was on a mission for a long time, which means he didn't have any chance to eat as much as he does when he's at headquarters._ Lenalee noticed that Kanda was as awestruck as she was, but of course he hid it better than her.

"Kanda, do you know why Allen left so abruptly?" She asked her fellow exorcist.

"Che. Why would I care?" He said

"Something is telling me you did something. I bet you told him that he's a bad exorcist or something along those lines." Lenalee questioned Kanda. "Poor boy, he lost the innocence to three Noah that showed up on his mission, and then he has to deal with you insulting him right after. You really know how to kill someone's spirit." Lenalee said, being obviously mad at Kanda.

"Che." The male exorcist retorted, not being able to think of anything better to say. He now understood why the younger boy was so affected by his words. Kanda just hoped the moyashi didn't take his words to heart. Allen needs to eat to sustain his innocence, or he could get really sick. Kanda took his soba and began to eat, not giving much thought to the incident_. The moyashi wouldn't be that stupid,_ Kanda thought trying to convince himself.

Allen was curled up on his bed thinking about what Kanda said. _He was probably right. Maybe if I trained more, I wouldn't have lost the innocence. Maybe I shouldn't eat as much and focus more on increasing my muscles and stamina._ With those thoughts, Allen fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he decided that he really needed to change his habits if he wanted to be a better exorcist, so instead of going to eat first, he went to train for an hour or so. He took a shower and then he sluggishly dragged his feet towards the cafeteria, feeling exhausted.

"Good morning sweetie! The usual?" Jerry asked in his overly happy attitude when Allen approached the window.

"Umm I'm not really that hungry today, can I just have an apple and a slice of dry toast please?" Allen asked politely.

"Oh my, are you feeling all right? You look quite pale, but you don't feel warm." Jerry said as he was leaning out of the window, pressing his hand on Allen's forehead.

"I'm always pale Jerry. Don't worry, I'm fine." Allen said with a smile.

Jerry seemed a little reluctant when giving him his breakfast, but said nothing more about the unusual order. Allen went to sit at a table in the back of the cafeteria. Lavi and Lenalee were sent on a mission yesterday and Krory and Miranda always ate early, so the only other exorcist in the room was Kanda and Allen knew that Kanda always sat alone and he would be killed if he tried sitting with him. Allen didn't want to sit with him anyways after the conversation they had yesterday.

Kanda saw Allen as he entered the cafeteria. _He looks pretty tired I hope he's okay. Wait, why do I even care? He can do whatever the hell he wants. _Kanda had a weird feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He didn't know what it could be, but he assumed that it was guilt when he noticed the younger boy's breakfast.

Allen was sent on a mission a week after the incident with the lost innocence. His new mission was two weeks long and when he returned, he didn't look good at all. He was so pale he could have passed as a ghost and to say that he was skinny would be an understatement. He looked like he has eaten nothing at all since his failed mission. His tailor made uniform was just hanging on his body as if it was three sizes too big. When Kanda saw him, he felt the guilt eating him up inside, and he wasn't even trying to deny it. It was obvious that it was his fault, and Lenalee was pissed at him.

"You idiot, look what you've done! He's going to get really sick if you don't apologize and explain that you were just having a bad day." Lenalee said after she laid her eyes on Allen. She was so worried. Allen was always thin, but now he was just skin and bones. When she approached him about the issue, he just waved his hand and said that he's all right.

"Che. It's not my fault the idiot is so stupid." Kanda said. To be honest, he was thinking about apologizing, but that would destroy his reputation and the white haired kid would think that he actually cared.

"Kanda come on, you have to do something!" Lenalee tried to pursue him again.

"Che. I don't have to do anything." Kanda said.

"That's it. I'm going to tell Komui to give you two a mission together and he better come back normal, or you're going to face the wrath of my clipboard." Lenalee said in a voice that Kanda knew was best not to argue with.

Just as Lenalee promised, Kanda was in a train with Allen as they were heading for their mission destination. The mission was supposed to be only a week long, and Kanda knew he had to do something before they returned, or the younger boy would really be ill. Kanda didn't want to admit it, but he was really worried.

Allen avoided any eye contact and didn't try to start up a conversation as he usually would. The train ride was going to be long and it was a perfect time for them to talk, so Kanda swallowed his pride and started a conversation himself.

"Oi, moyashi." He said to gain the boys attention.

"Hmm." Allen said as he shifted in his seat to look at Kanda.

"About what I said in the cafeteria the other da-"

"It's ok, you were right. I am a crappy exorcist and I have to discipline myself more." Allen said cutting Kanda of in the middle of his sentence.

"That's not what I'm trying to say here moyashi, I'm trying to tell you that I didn't mean what I said. I was just having a bad day." Kanda said, surprised at Allen's words.

"Whether you were having a bad day or a good day, you were still right." Allen said with a sad expression on his face.

"Why are you so damn stubborn? You have to eat more, look at yourself in the mirror, you look like a twig." Kanda said, starting to get mad at Allen's stubborn attitude.

"So I lost a couple of pounds, it's no big deal." Allen said shrugging his shoulders in an uninterested manner. Allen was about to turn to look out of the window again, when Kanda gripped his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Couple of pounds? You lost more than a couple of pounds and you know it! You're slowly staving yourself and you're going to get really sick if you don't start eating "normal" again. I'm surprised you lasted this long without fainting!" Kanda screamed in his face really pissed of now.

"Whatever." Allen replied, obviously paying no attention to the other exorcist anymore.

"Che." Kanda release Allen's shoulders and they fell into silence once again. Allen soon fell asleep and Kanda took this time as a perfect opportunity to look at he younger boy closely. What he saw upset him. Not only was the boy pale and skinny, but he also had very dark bags under his eyes. He looked like he hasn't had a decent sleep in at least a week, which was weird, since he was at headquarters for the past week. Kanda had no idea what could have kept Allen up and awake, but he would get to the bottom of this. He cared for the moyashi, he just didn't admit it to himself yet.

When they reached their destination, Kanda roughly shook Allen awake. Just because he was worried, didn't mean he was going to be nice. Allen groaned, but stood up nonetheless. The pair met up with the finder that was waiting for them at the train station and together they made their way to the inn they would be staying at. Allen threw his suitcase on one of the beds inside the room and made his way to the door.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Kanda asked.

"Where do you think? To look for the innocence of course." Allen answered as if Kanda was an idiot.

"No way are we going to look for it now, the sun will set in about forty minutes, it would be useless going now." Kanda replied getting mad again. _What happed to him? Is it really all my fault he's acting so recklessly? _Kanda stood up and closed the door just as Allen was about to exit though it.

"You don't have to go, but I want to." Allen said annoyed.

"You are not going anywhere except to go get dinner and then to bed. Tomorrow is another day." Kanda said and Allen knew it would be best not to argue. Kanda felt like a mother scolding a child. He opened the door and made his way out, waiting for Allen to follow him, but he didn't.

"Oi, let's go eat." Kanda said, getting really irritated.

"Go alone, I'm not hungry." Allen said. That was the last drop. Kanda was pissed. He walked back into the room and grabbed Allen by his collar. Allen was thrashing, but the older exorcist was stronger. Kanda dragged Allen to the dining room where he threw him on a chair. A waitress approached them to take their order.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Soba." Kanda all but barked at her. The waitress, stunned at the rude behavior, then turned to Allen, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"A bowl of miso soup please." Allen politely requested.

"Are you sure that's all you wa-" The waitress was bout to ask when Kanda interrupted her.

"And a burger, pizza, chicken teriyaki, caesar salad and some mitarashi dango." The waitress quickly scribbled down their order and left. They were sitting in silence, neither having anything to say. When the food arrived, Allen ate the soup and looked like he was done.

"Che. Eat the food moyashi." Kanda said irritated. He knew there was going to be another argument. He was getting sick and tired of trying to convince the moyashi to act normal and inhale his food again.

"I told you I'm not hungry." Allen said. Kanda knew that the boy was really holding back. He saw it in his eyes that he wanted to eat everything on the table and more.

"Eat it, before I shove it down your throat." Kanda threatened and Allen looked at the burger. He decided it wouldn't kill him to eat just a little bit more. In a few minutes, all the food was gone from the table. Kanda was satisfied. He was one step closer to getting the real moyashi back.

They paid for the food and headed back to their shared room. When they reached it, Kanda turned around to tell Allen to go take a shower first only to see the boy holding his stomach. He looked a little bit green, like he was going to be sick. His thoughts were confirmed when Allen suddenly put his hand to his mouth and bolted towards the bathroom. Kanda heard that the teen was emptying the contents of his stomach. This really worried Kanda. Why was the kid throwing up, it wasn't normal for him to do so. If a normal person ate that much food, then it would be normal for them to throw up, but this was Allen we were talking about. The boy that usually ate five times his own bodyweight.

"Sorry, I guess my stomach wasn't ready for that much food." Allen said as he exited the bathroom.

"Che. You should eat slower." Kanda replied, pretending that he didn't give a damn.

When they went to bed, Allen fell asleep right away, but Kanda couldn't just drift into the darkness. He was too busy thinking about Allen again. _Why is he so affected this time? It's not the first time I've said something mean to him. It's probably because of the failed mission. Why am I acting all worried anyways, the brat can go die in a hole for all I care. _And with that as his last thought, Kanda finally fell asleep, trying to convince himself that he didn't care, when deep inside, he knew he did.

When Kanda woke up, he looked over to the other side of the room where Allen should have been, but he wasn't. Kanda looked outside the window and assumed it was around 5:00 am. He got out of bed, and went to look for him. It wasn't difficult to find him. Allen was in the dinning room, upside down on a chair, doing his one-arm pushups. Kanda found it quite impressive that Allen was able to balance the chair on only one leg and still do the pushups, but he would never admit it.

"Oh, good morning Kanda. What are you doing up so soon?" Allen paused doing his pushups.

"I could ask you the same." Kanda stated sounding irritated. Then again, when did he not sound irritated.

"Touché." Was all that Allen said as he returned to his pushups.

Kanda left the boy to go take a shower. He stepped under the warm water, taking out his hair tie to wash his hair. _That would explain the dark circles under his eyes. Has he always been getting up this early or is it one of his new habits? _When Kanda returned to the dining room, he was surprised to see the sprout still up on the chair.

"Che. Go take a shower moyashi, you stink." Kanda said. To his surprise, Allen got off of the chair without saying a word and left to take the shower.

When Allen returned, they ate breakfast. Kanda once again had to order more food since Allen wasn't that thrilled about eating anything. He was scared that he would throw it all up again. Allen wasn't just eating less than he usually did, he was eating less that an average human being. _Damn it, I wish I could go back in time and never say those words. I'm destroying his sorry little excuse of a life. _Yes, Kanda had to offend Allen even in his thoughts of guilt.

After they ate, they headed out to look for the innocence. It was supposed to be somewhere around the river in the town. The river would be different everyday. Sometimes it would be spilling over the edges, flooding the little town, and sometimes there would be only a tiny little stream that could not provide enough water for the townspeople to drink or cook. That couldn't be caused naturally, so the order decided to check it out.

When they reached the river, the water level was surprisingly normal. It wasn't too high or too low, it was just like any other normal river.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Allen stated.

"No shit, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Kanda replied, obviously annoyed that there was nothing wrong. It was sort of ironical. Other people would be happy that there wasn't anything wrong, but not Kanda.

Allen was about to reply and start one of their fights, but he was interrupted by an akuma. The two exorcists quickly activated their weapons and stated fighting. There was a surprisingly large number of akuma present, considering that if there was any innocence present, it was probably in a dormant state. The two of them destroyed all the akuma and kept on walking by the side of the river.

They had walked for about an hour now and there was still no sign of innocence.

"Che. Stupid Komui for sending us to a place with no innocence." Kanda said very annoyed now.

"We should just keep on loo-" Allen was cut of again when his eye activated.

They had no time to dodge the attack that was directed at Kanda. Allen jumped in the way of the akuma at an incredible speed and took the blow that was meant for his partner. Allen flew into the river with a deep bleeding cut on his head. He felt light-headed, but he shook it off when he noticed a faint green glow deeper under the surface of the water. He swam closer to it to have his expectations confirmed. It was the innocence they were looking for. He grabbed the glowing gem and swam to the surface. He noticed that Kanda already defeated the lonely akuma and was waiting for him to get out of the water.

"I got the innocence." Allen said in a week voice. The drowsiness was getting harder to keep off.

"Oi, are you okay, baka moyashi? Kanda asked, making sure none of his concern was visible, just his annoyance.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired." Allen replied weakly, and soon after he passed out.

Kanda frowned when he noticed the wound on Allen's head. _Idiot. He should have let the akuma hit me. I would have been healed by now. _Kanda took the innocence out of Allen's hand and gave it to Timcanpy.

"You better not lose that, stupid golem." Kanda told the golden creature. Tim just bared his teeth at Kanda, obviously showing him that he's not stupid and that he can be trusted to take care of the innocence.

Kanda turned his attention back to Allen, to see him passed out on the floor beside the river. He quickly walked over to him. Allen's breathing was staggered and he probably had a concussion due to the blow he received to his head from the akuma. Kanda picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room, frowning at how light he really was. This wasn't the first time he had to carry the moyashi, but it was certainly the first time he felt so weightless. Not that he was heavy before, no matter how much he ate, he looked like his innocence was eating him up from inside.

Kanda cleaned and bandaged the cut on Allen's head and laid him on the bed. He was waiting for him to wake up, and when he didn't for over five hours, he got a bit worried. _What should I do?_ _Should I take hit to the hospital? _Kanda decided that was probably the best thing he could do, so he picked Allen up again and made his way to the hospital, where professionals could have a look on him.

Kanda was waiting in the hallway for the doctor's verdict. It seemed that the moyashi's condition was worse that Kanda expected since I was taking so long. The doctor exited the room and took of his gloves.

"How is he?" Kanda asked, not caring if he was being rude or not.

"He has a concussion, but that's not the worst. What I am more concerned about are his eating habits. Your friend is extremely malnourished. I'm surprised he hasn't fainted a long time ago. It also seems that he has trouble sleeping and exercises too much. His body is exhausted. He is being fed through a tube right now, but he has to eat properly when he wakes up. He will be released when he wakes up, but he should rest for about two weeks to get his energy back and to gain some weight." The doctor said looking genuinely worried about Allen.

"Can I see him?" Kanda asked.

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor said and led Kanda to Allen's room.

Kanda sat down in the plastic chair next to the bed. _The doctor was right. He does look tired, but he looks really peaceful right now. I could just lean it and kiss those pink lip- What the hell? Why did I just think that? I don't like the moyashi, so why would I want to kiss him? _Kanda's thoughts were interrupted when the boy on the bed began to move.

Allen groggily opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. He saw a white ceiling, white walls, Kanda, a window. _Wait Kanda? Where am I, and why is Kanda here? _Allen tried to remember what happened before he passed out.

"Hi Kanda, are you okay? Were you injured by the akuma? The attack was really sudden." Allen asked Kanda.

"Are you really asking me that moyashi? You're the one lying in a hospital bed." Kanda replied, irritated that the first thing on Allen's mind was the safety of others right after he wakes up. _The brat needs to take better care of himself_.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"You took that blow from the akuma that was obviously directed at me you idiot. Then you passed out because you got a concussion and because you're not eating you imbecile! Seriously what is wrong with you? I told you I didn't mean what I said and you still go on and starve yourself! Do you know how fucking worried I was?" Kanda Screamed in Allen's face, but then he realized what his last sentence was. They both sat there looking at each other with wide eyes.

"I'm s-sorry to have w-worried you. I just thought that if I changed the way I do things, maybe I would be a better exorcist and I wouldn't lose another innocence ever again. I hoped that maybe you would respect me a little bit more if I could discipline myself." Allen replied with tears streaming down his face. Kanda leaned forward and wiped the tears away._ Screw the pretenses I need him. _With that thought, Kanda leaned in even closer and pressed his lips on Allen's. Allen's eyes widened again, but soon he closed them completely and kissed Kanda back. They broke the kiss because of their need for oxygen and Kanda walked towards the door.

"I'll go tell a nurse that you woke up. The doctor said that you could leave when you do." Kanda said and left. Allen was sitting on the bed, smiling like an idiot.

When the nurse came and took the IV out of Allen's arm, she informed him that he needs to rest and eat more. Allen just nodded and Kanda promised the nurse that he would take good care of him. To say that Allen was shocked would be an understatement. _When did Kanda start to care? _He asked himself.

When they got to their room, Allen pulled out his suitcase from under his bed and started packing. He turned around when he heard the door open and close to see that Kanda was gone without as much as a word of an explanation. Allen didn't know what to think so he just returned to packing. He can ask why Kanda left when he returns.

Allen was done packing really quickly. Since the mission was shorter than expected, most of his belongings were still in his suitcase. He decided he needed to take a shower so he proceeded with that idea. _I guess the nurse was right, I should probably eat like I used to. _Allen thought as he stared at his shirtless self in the mirror. His bones were practically sticking out and they looked like they would pierce through his thin skin at any moment. He brushed away his thoughts and took the much-desired shower. Allen exited the washroom at the same time as Kanda entered their room. Allen was about to ask where Kanda went, but his question was answered when he saw that Kanda was carrying a tray full of food. Kanda placed the food on the table and then he closed the distance between them by taking Allen into his arms and gently kissing him on the lips.

"Turns out that the cold Kanda Yu has a heart and that he's quite affectionate." Allen said in a teasing way.

"I don't have to be that way if you don't like it." Kanda replied releasing Allen from his arms.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just said it's surprising, that's all." Allen said pouting. Kanda almost smiled at that. Almost.

"Just go eat moyashi." Kanda said and the only reply he got was a growl from Allen's stomach. Allen blushed crimson red and went over to the table to eat.

"Slow down baka, do you want to throw up again?" Kanda asked when he saw how fast the food was disappearing. He was glad that Allen was eating normal again. Allen pouted again, but slowed down nonetheless.

They left the inn and went to the train station to catch the last train of the day. They got on the train and instead of sitting across from each other as they usually would, Allen nestled himself against Kanda and just stared out the window, falling asleep soon after. _Damn it, I'm getting soft and it's only been a few hours since we first kissed. I don't even want to think how I'll act after we get more comfortable around each other. _Kanda thought as he twirled a lock of Allen's hair between his fingers. He secretly loved his hair, but he would never admit it. It was so soft and unique. He soon fell asleep as well, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Allen's tiny waist.

They arrived at the order early in the morning, just around breakfast time. They dropped off their mission reports to Komui. Kanda didn't forget to leave a note telling Komui not to send Allen on any missions for a week or two. Knowing the younger exorcist, he would never tell Komui he needs to rest and he would just leave for another mission. _Over my dead body. _Kanda thought. The pair made their way down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Kanda ordered his usual soba and Allen was speaking for five consecutive minutes just spitting out a name of a meal after another.

"Aww I'm so happy you're eating again sweetie! I'll make you everything that you ordered, don't worry. Let's put some meat on those bare bones of yours." Jerry wailed when he heard Allen's order. Allen just blushed and waited for his food.

Allen took his food and went to sit with Lavi and Lenalee. He was stunned when he noticed that Kanda sat down next to him, and so were Lavi and Lenalee. Kanda always tried to chop anyone's head off, if they tried to sit next to him. _He's so different than what I expected him to be. I thought nothing much would change if he ever got involved with anyone. _Allen thought.

"Hi Yu, what's up? I thought you hated us." Lavi voiced the question that was nagging at everyone's mind.

"I do, and if you ever call me by my given name again, I will cut your head of." Kanda threatened Lavi. Lavi visibly gulped.

"Then why are you sitting with us if you hate us all?" Lavi asked.

"I never said I hated all of you." Kanda replied with a smirk as he pulled Allen close to him and French kissed him in front of the whole cafeteria. There were gasps heard all over the room and everyone was staring at the young couple. Allen's face was bright red.

"When did this happen? How?" Lavi asked.

"None of your business, baka usagi." Kanda replied in a final tone.

Lavi surprisingly didn't ask any more questions. Some people though that he finally started to value his life. They ate in silence. Nobody knew what to say.

"So who wants to go train after breakfast?" Lavi asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll go." Allen replied excitedly. He loved training with Lavi, it was so much fun that they would always end up lying on the floor laughing at one of Lavi's terrible jokes.

"No." Kanda said and turned his attention back to his soba.

"What?" Allen asked startled.

"You know what the doctor said. No exercise for two weeks." Kanda stated as if Allen was stupid, which in Kanda's mind, he was.

"WHAT?" Lenalee burst out. "What doctor?"

"The idiot got hospitalized on our mission after he got hit by an akuma." Kanda said sounding quite pissed off.

"Oh my god, are you okay Allen?" Lenalee asked worried.

"Don't worry Lenalee, it wasn't a big deal, just a tiny little concussion, that's it." Allen replied as if he had no care in the world. Kanda just glared at him.

"Do you want to train, Kanda?" Lavi asked again.

"No." Kanda said.

"Why not?" Lavi whined.

"You already pissed me off earlier, usagi, and I would have to kill you if I had to deal with you any longer." Kanda said.

"I'll go train with you Lavi." Lenalee said standing up, ready to leave. Lavi smiled at her and nodded. They left the cafeteria together.

"Let's go." Kanda told Allen.

"What wher-" Allen was cut of when Kanda pulled him up from the bench he was sitting on and threw him on his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down!" Allen exclaimed and started to pound on Kanda's back.

"Your legs are too short moyashi, it would take forever to get to my room if I had to wait for you." Kanda teased Allen. He knew Allen walked pretty fast, but he just wanted to hold his lover. Allen just frowned, knowing there was no use in arguing with Kanda.

"Why are we going to your room?" Allen asked, but received no answer. Kanda was wearing a wide grin, but Allen couldn't see that since he was on Kanda's back.

When they reached Kanda's room, Allen was taken off of the raven's shoulders only to be pinned against the cold wall. Kanda then kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue in Allen's mouth. Allen kissed back just as hungrily slipping his arms around Kanda's neck. Kanda grabbed Allen's butt and pulled him up, so that he wouldn't have to bend down to kiss him. Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's hips to secure the position they were in. They broke the kiss to smile at each other. Kanda had a questioning look in his eyes. Allen only nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready? After all, we haven't been together for even a day." Kanda asked making sure that they wouldn't do anything Allen wasn't ready for.

"Are you planning on leaving me?" Allen asked.

"Never." Kanda replied confidently.

"Then I'm ready for everything that's about to come." Allen said, smiling widely at Kanda.

That was all Kanda needed to hear to make Allen his. Kanda put Allen down on the floor and slipped his hands under the younger exorcist's shirt. He was just exploring his lover's body, his hands roaming over every inch of his torso. Allen moaned and Kanda captured his lips again. Kanda's hands quickly discarded of Allen's shirt and he made his way down to Allen's pants. Allen was all about being equal so he took of Kanda's shirt to reveal a perfect set of abs. Allen would have drooled if he wasn't interrupted by Kanda taking, who was pulling his pants off. When the slacks reached Allen's ankles, he stepped out of them and kicked them into a corner somewhere in the room. Kanda carried Allen over to the bed and the rest of their clothes were soon taken of, leaving the two lovers in their naked glory.

"I thought the doctor said no exercise?" Allen asked in a teasing manner.

"Well you won't be able to walk after this, so it's helping the cause." Kanda said with an evil glint in his eyes. Allen gulped but said nothing. Kanda captured his lips again and kissed him reassuringly.

Kanda then moved form Allen's lips to his jaw line and then his neck. Allen moaned out in pleasure. Allen's hands moved to Kanda's crotch on instinct and he grabbed his full erect member and began stroking it. It was Kanda's turn to moan. Allen's hands worked on the erection as he grabbed the mini Kanda and began to move his hand back and forth, pulling with the exact amount of intensity to make Kanda nearly scream out in ecstasy.

"More moyashi, go faster." He said sounding desperate. Allen complied without saying a word. Allen pulled faster and harder listening to Kanda's moans and grunts. Allen was steadily growing harder by every passing second. When Kanda came, he screamed Allen's name at the top of his lungs. _Who would have thought he would be so loud. At least I know how to get him to call me by my name now._

Allen's thoughts were cut short when he felt Kanda kiss the top of his throbbing erection. Kanda then licked along the length of Allen's member and Allen shuddered at the sudden wave of pleasure. Kanda took all of Allen's length into his mouth. Kanda's teeth lightly grazed over Allen's tool. Allen moaned so loud he was sure the whole order probably heard, but he couldn't care less.

"Kanda I'm gonna cum" Allen said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was breathless from the pure bliss spreading through his entire body as he released his load into Kanda's mouth. Kanda stuck three fingers in his mouth before he swallowed, covering them in Allen's semen. Kanda's fingers inched closer to Allen's entrance. Kanda looked at Allen to see if he was ready for the next step. Allen just nodded in response. Kanda stuck his index finger in Allen's butt hole. Allen gasped and tensed at the foreign feeling, but relaxed soon after. Kanda added his middle finger, and spread then apart to make room for his ring finger. When all three fingers were in place Kanda started to gently move them in and out. Allen cried out in both pain and pleasure. When Kanda felt that Allen became accustomed to the feeling of his fingers, he slowly slipped them out, positioning himself at Allen's entrance. He carefully entered Allen and enjoyed the warmth and tightness that surrounded his love muscle. He slowly started to move, making sure that they both enjoyed the contact. Allen had tears streaming down his face, but he didn't do anything to protest, so Kanda just kissed his tears away and continued. Soon the pain washed away and Allen started to move his hips in sink with Kanda. The two lovers came together, calling out each other's names. They fell beside each other on the bed.

"That… was… amazing." Allen said while panting.

"I… second that." Kanda said. He was too out of breath.

"Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Allen said completely confident.

"I love you too, my little moyashi." Kanda replied, earning a playful slap on his chest from Allen for calling him a moyashi.

Kanda just pulled Allen closer and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Allen laid his head on Kanda's chest, and together they fell asleep.

**This is the first time I ever wrote lemon, so i hope it wasn't so bad. I didn't even plan on writing it, it just kinda came out. Tell me what you think. ^_^**


End file.
